earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
List of items in EarthBound Beginnings
This is a list of all items that are found in EarthBound Beginnings. Equippable Weapons Plastic Bat (ボロのバット) *'Description:' This weapon is OK for Ninten. USE it! *'Location:' Podunk (Ninten's House & Department Store), Sweet's Little Factory, Twinkle Elementary *'Price:' $80 *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 3 Slingshot *'Description:' A handy weapon, that anyone can USE. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $120 *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 7 Frying Pan *'Description: 'Ana can USE this weapon best. *'Location: '''Snowman *'Price: $300 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '''8 Wooden Bat *'Description: Ninten, USE this weapon to fight with weak enemies. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store), Merrysville (Department Store) *'Price:' $500 *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 12 Stun Gun *'Description: 'Lloyd seems to be able to USE it. *'Location: '''Merrysville (Department Store) *'Price: $300 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '''15 ButterKnife *'Description: 'Teddy can master it. *'Location: 'Ellay (Department Store), Sweet's Little Factory *'Price: '$580 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '15 NonstickPan *'Description: 'A good weapon for Ana, with no messy clean up. *'Location: 'Youngtown *'Price: '$700 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '16 AluminumBat *'Description: 'With this weapon Ninten can easily fight weaker enemies. *'Location: 'Merrysville (Department Store), Reindeer (Department Store) *'Price: '$1000 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '30 Boomerang *'Description: 'Be careful, this isn't a toy. Anyone can USE it as a weapon. *'Location: 'Merrysville (Department Store), Reindeer, Magicant (Queen Mary's Castle) *'Price: '$1100 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '32 IronSkillet (とびきりのフライパン) *'Description: Ana 'can USE this heavy metal pan to rock strong enemies. *'Location: 'Mt. Itoi *'Price: 'N/A *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '36 Surv.Knife *'Description: 'Hey Teddy, this is stronger than an ordinary knife. *'Location: 'Ellay (Department Store) *'Price: '$1200 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '38 Air Gun (エアガン) *'Description: 'A strong weapon, but only Lloyd seems to be able to USE it. *'Location: 'Youngtown *'Price: '$1400 *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: 54 Sword *'Description: '''Few peoples can master it. *'Location: Magicant *'Price: '''N/A *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '46 Hank's Bat (さいこうのバット) *'Description: 'This awesome bat was personally autographed. *'Location: 'Mt. Itoi *'Price: N/A *'Error rate:' *'Offense up:' 48 Katana *'Description: '''This Japanese sword is the best Teddy has seen yet. *'Location: Mt. Itoi *'Price: '''N/A *'Error rate: ' *'Offense up: '58 Limited/Unlimited-use Weapons Bomb (ボム) *'Description: 'Maybe only Lloyd can detonate it. *'Location: 'Reindeer (Department Store), Duncan's Factory, Mt. Itoi *'Price: '$280 *'Effect: Only usable by Lloyd; does about 30 HP of PK Fire damage to one enemy. BottlRocket *'Description: '''Lloyd seems to know how to USE it. *'Location: Sweet's Little Factory, Duncan's Factory *'Price: '''N/A *'Effect: Only usable by Lloyd; does about 20 HP of PK Fire damage to one enemy. Bullhorn *'Description: '''Your amplified voice may intimidate an enemy. *'Location: Magicant (Queen Mary's Castle) *'Price: '''N/A *'Effect: Shout "Your mother is calling for you!" to the enemy. If they believe it, Fight decreases. If not, Offense increases. Fl Thrower (かえんほうしゃき) *'Description:' Toasts the enemy, but only Lloyd can use it. *'Location:' Ellay (Occasionally dropped by B.B. Gang) *'Price:' N/A *'Effect:' Only usable by Lloyd; does about 100 HP of PK Fire damage to all enemies. Flashdark *'Description: '''The opposite of a flashlight. *'Location:' Magicant (Queen Mary's Castle) *'Price:' N/A *'Effect:' Same effect as Darkness; decreases opponent's accuracy by blinding it. Flea Bag *'Description:' A bag of fleas and other nasty critters. Throw at an enemy and watch the effect! *'Location:' Podunk (Ninten's House, also dropped occasionally by Stray Dogs) *'Price:' N/A *'Effect:' Decreases one enemy's Defense and Offense. Insecticide *'Description:' It has an irritating effect on bugs. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $300 *'Effect:' Instantly kills insect enemies including BionicCentis, BionicScorps, Centipedes, Flies, Scorpions, Spiders, and Tarantulas. Laser Beam *'Description:' It helps that sissy Lloyd. *'Location:' Reindeer (Department Store) *'Price:' $760 *'Effect:' Only usable by Lloyd; does about 30-40 HP of damage to one enemy. Plasma Beam (デスビーム) *'Description:' It helps that weenie Lloyd quite a lot. *'Location:' Reindeer (Department Store) *'Price:' $1300 *'Effect:' Only usable by Lloyd; does about 80 HP of damage to one enemy. Rope *'Description:' Use it to tie the enemy up. *'Location:' Merrysville (Department Store), Ellay (Department Store), Choucream Zoo (Superintendent's Office), Sweet's Little Factory, Duncan's Factory, Magicant (Queen Mary's Castle) *'Price:' $600 *'Effect:' Makes the enemy unable to do anything until it escapes; lasts for a random amount of turns. StkyMachine *'Description:' It seems to be used for fighting, but... *'Location:' Merrysville (From Mysterious Teacher in Twinkle Elementary School) *'Price:' $3200 *'Effect:' Makes the enemy unable to do anything until the effect fades; lasts for a random amount of turns. Doesn't work on mechanical enemies. Super Bomb (スーパーボム) *'Description:' Written on the side "Beware of blast", only Lloyd can use it. *'Location:' Merrysville (From Mysterious Teacher in Twinkle Elementary School) *'Price:' $1800 *'Effect:' Only usable by Lloyd; instantly kills all enemies in the battle. Doesn't work against bosses. Super Spray *'Description: Industrial Strength Insecticide *'Location: '''Duncan's Factory *'Price: 'N/A *'Effect: Same effect as Insecticide but cannot break. Protection Repel Ring *'Description: '''One look at this strange ring will drive away weak enemies. *'Location: Merrysville, Magicant *'Price: '$160 *'Defense up: '''0 Peace Coin *'Description: 'When you USE it, DEFENSE goes up a bit. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$260 *'Defense up: '5 Brass Ring *'Description: 'When you USE it, DEFENSE goes up a bit. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$460 *'Defense up: '8 ProtectCoin *'Description: 'When you USE it, DEFENSE goes up. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$648 *'Defense up: '11 Silver Ring *'Description: 'When you USE it, DEFENSE goes up. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$825 *'Defense up: '14 Magic Coin *'Description: 'When you USE it, DEFENSE really goes up. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$1200 *'Defense up: '20 Gold Ring *'Description: 'When you USE it, DEFENSE really goes up. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$1510 *'Defense up: '28 FranklnBdge (フランクリンバッヂ) *'Description: Legend says that Ben Franklin wore this reflective badge during his experiments with lightning. *'Location: '''Podunk, Duncan's Factory *'Price: N/A *'Defense up: '''N/A H2o Pendant *'Description: 'When you USE it, it will defend against PK Fire. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$700 *'Defense up: 'N/A FirePendant (ほのおのペンダント) *'Description: 'When you USE it, it will defend against PK Freeze. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: '$700 *'Defense up: 'N/A EarthPendnt *'Description: 'When you USE it, it will defend against PK Thunder. * '''Location: '''Magicant *'Price: '$700 *'Defense up: 'N/A Sea Pendant (うみのペンダント) *'Description: 'When you USE it, it will defend against all PSI attacks. *'Location: 'Mt. Itoi *'Price: 'N/A *'Defense up: 'N/A Goods BasementKey *'Description: USE this Key to unlock the basement door. *'Location:' Podunk (Dog outside Ninten's House) *'Price:' N/A *'Use: '''Unlock the basement Cash Card *'Description:' Use it for all your banking needs. *'Location:' The basement *'Price:' N/A *'Use:' Take out cash from your account; via an ATM Crumbs *'Description:' If you follow them, you will return to the place that you started. *'Location:' N/A *'Price:' N/A * '''Hit points up: '''N/A *'Psychic points up:' N/A GGF's Diary *'Description:' It is old, ragged, and filled with entries. *'Location:' Podunk (Ninten's House) *'Price:' N/A Onyx Hook (めのうのつりばり) *'Description: As long as you have it, you can warp back to Magicant. *'Location: '''Magicant *'Price: 'N/A Ticket *'Description: 'Printed on it, "Rock and Roll all night and every day at "The Live Show." * '''Location: '''Ellay *'Price: '$1200 (or $350, depending on who you buy it from) Ticket Stub *'Description: 'Save ten of these for a complimentary tank ride. *'Location: 'Yucca Desert *'Price: 'N/A Zoo Key *'Description: This Key will unlock the main gate at the City Zoo. *'Location:' Podunk (Town Hall) (after escorting Pippi back to Podunk from the cemetery) *'Price:' N/A *'Use: '''Unlock the city zoo gate Telephone card *'Description: USE this handy card to charge your phone calls. *'''Location: Merrysville (Talk to the survey man) *'Price': N/A *'Use: '''Make phone calls without fee. (Normal cost is $1) Food Big Bag *'Description: A bag filled with Magic Herbs. *'Location: '''Magicant *'Price: 'N/A *'Hit points up: '30 *'Psychic points up: 'N/A Bread (バン) *'Description: OK to eat it, but its CRUMBS can be used to mark your trail. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $30 *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A FrenchFries *'Description:' EATen with or without catsup, your HP will rise. *'Location:' Podunk (Burger Shop) *'Price:' $15 *'Hit points up:' 20 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Hamburger *'Description:' Fast food for some fast HP. *'Location:' Podunk (Burger Shop) *'Price:' $25 *'Hit points up:' 50 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Magic Herb *'Description: '''When you are tired or injured, USE it. *'Location: Magicant *'Price: '$30 *'Hit points up: '''30 *'Psychic points up: 'N/A OrangeJuice *'Description: Vitamin C is always good for a few HP. *'Location:' Podunk (Burger Shop) *'Price:' $5 *'Hit points up:' 10 *'Psychic points up:' N/A SportsDrink *'Description:' No matter how tired you are, one bottle will strength you. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $75 *'Hit points up:' 100 *'Psychic points up:' N/A Medicine Antidote *'Description:' It neutralizes poison quickly. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $20 AsthmaSpray *'Description:' When Ninten's asthma attacks, spray this. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $148 LifeUpCream *'Description:' USEd to heal wounds. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $194 Mouthwash *'Description: '''If you gargle with it, you will lose your cold. *'Location: Reindeer, Snowman *'Price: '$175 Noble Seed *'Description: '''USE this to cancel the Wicked Seed. *'Location: 'Magicant *'Price: 'N/A Pets CanaryChick *'Description: Its eyes show sadness. *'Location:' Podunk (Department Store) *'Price:' $85 (Free if Ninten says no) Gag Items Last Weapon *'Description:' ??? *'Location: '''Merrysville (From Mysterious Teacher in Twinkle Elementary School) *'Price:' $1048 *'Gag: Tells the player how to turn off their NES when used. Real Rocket *'''Description: N/A *'Location: '''Merrysville (From Mysterious Teacher in Twinkle Elementary School) *'Price:' $3485 *'Gag:' Immediately after purchase the Mysterious Teacher accidentally launches the Real Rocket into orbit, thus losing it. Ruler *'Description:' It is 12 inches long *'Location:' Merrysville (Department Store), Magicant (Queen Mary's Castle) *'Price:' $22 *'Gag:' Measures things in battle with no real purpose. Swear Words *'Description:' ??? *'Location:' Look-Out Tower near Ellay (Give Strawberry Tofu to Able) *'Price:' N/A *'Gag:' When used in battle the words "I hate you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. WordsO'Love *'Description:' ??? *'Location:' Look-Out Tower near Ellay (Give Strawberry Tofu to doctor) *'Price:' N/A *'Gag:''' When used in battle the words "I love you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. Category: Items Category: Lists Category:EarthBound Beginnings Items